Dead Tired
The Dead Tired doll line features the girls all getting ready for a sleepover. The ghouls included are Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, and Ghoulia Yelps. The line started with the December 2010 releases of Frankie's and Draculaura's beds. Frankie's bed (which is seen in "New Ghoul @ School") is the lab table she was made on, called Mirror Bed as the other side has a mirror attached to it. Draculaura's bed is called Jewelry Box Coffin, as the top of the coffin can be opened to function as a jewelry box. This was followed by an Early June, 2011 release of five of the dolls. Lagoona's doll came in a pack with her bed, called the Hydration Station. Two months later in Late July, Clawdeen and her bunk bed, Room to Howl, were released. Ghoulia and Cleo don't have beds. The Dead Tired line has been featured in several webisodes. In "A Scare of a Dare", Clawdeen's bunk bed debuted and in "New Ghoul @ School", Frankie's bed debuted. Nearly all of the rest of the line followed in "Fright On!", the one exception being Ghoulia's Dead Tired outfit. Draculaura's bed shortly showed up in "Fashion Emergency", but the next webisode to feature the line properly was "Game of DeNile", which finally showed Ghoulia's outfit, though with her hair and glasses from her 'Basic' outfit. Abbey's outfit and hairstyle was also first shown in this webisode. A second wave of Dead Tired was released Mid June 2012 with Abbey Bominable, another Clawdeen without her bunk bed, and another Draculaura. Abbey was first seen in the webisode "Game of DeNile" and Draculaura and Clawdeen were first seen at the 2012 New York Toy Fair. Notes * The Dead Tired wave 1 boxes have been recycled for the wave 2. * Many fans thought the 2nd Dead Tired Draculaura came with the bucket of ice cream and Abbey with the magazine. Once released however, the latter ended up with the "I-Scream", and the former with the gossip book. * The second wave does not have many accessories like the first one: the dolls featured in this line did not come with a card, a doll stand, or even a hair brush. * The Dead Tired wave 2 slipper's fangs are black, while the eyes are not colared yellow, unlike the first wave. * The Dead Tired wave 2 dolls were first announced to be released as Kmart exclusives, but this information turned out to be incorrect. * So far only, Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona, and Abbey all have their beds; while Cleo and Ghoulia lack theirs. * Abbey's stretching and yawning pose from her Ice Bed box is the same pose that Clawdeen did in her box. * Each two doll's bed box are not the same as the first one. Frankie and Draculaura don't come with their bed together, while Lagoona and Clawdeen do, and Abbey's bed box is the same style as Cleo's Vanity Mirror. Gallery Dead Tired - Jewelry Box Coffin box stockphoto.jpg Dead Tired - Jewelry Box Coffin stockphoto1.jpg Dead Tired - Jewelry Box Coffin stockphoto2.jpg Dead Tired - Mirror Bed box stockphoto.jpg Dead Tired - Mirror Bed stockphoto1.jpg Dead Tired - Mirror Bed stockphoto2.jpg qj-290_4z.jpg Dead Tired - Hydration Station stockphoto1.jpg Dead Tired - Hydration Station stockphoto2.jpg monster-high-clawdeen-wolf-cama-mounstrosa-css_MLM-O-2607131632_042012.jpg seriesZoom_20110624121302_001Small.jpg Category:Doll assortments Category:Dead Tired